


Just Some Crazy Shit

by thesolarsystem9DID



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Kink, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Memes, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Talk, Sexy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolarsystem9DID/pseuds/thesolarsystem9DID
Summary: When Sugawara decides to make a group chat for his children, it gets chaotic...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 5





	Just Some Crazy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYY, this is not sexualizing minors. I am a minor, they are just joking about kinks. It may be sorta ooc, because I'm sort of basing it off of my school friend group. PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS!!

_**Sugamama: Hi, so don't make this gc chaotic-** _

_**Sugamama: Please-** _

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: too late_ **

**_Sunshine: wait why did mom create this?_ **

**_KaGAYama: probably for the volleyball team_ **

**_Dadchi: Well duh._ **

**_Asahi: Guys, if mom says to not make it chaotic, we shouldn't make it chaotic._ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: no❤_ **

**_Tanaka: uHHHH see ya_ **

**_Tanaka has left the group._ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER has changed the group chat name to AWESOME BOIISSS_ **

**_KaGAYama: you're an idiot, short stack._ **

**_ROLLING THUNDER: I'm not that short!_ **

**_Sugamama: You're shorter than Hinata._ **

**_Dadchi: wait wait wait, hold up, what is the gc for?_ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: kinks_ **

**_Sunshine: angst_ **

**_KaGAYama: wheres tsukki and yamaguchi?_ **

**_Sugamama: HELL NO_ **

**_KaGAYama: why?_ **

**_Sugamama: MOTHER KNOWS BEST_ **

**_Sunshine: let the chaos begin._ **

**_Dadchi: NOOO_ **

**_ROLLINGTHUNDER: YESSSSSS_ **

RAPE TW⚠️⚠️

Noya's _POV_

_I love chaos as much as the next person. Really, if mom wasn't prepared he shouldn't have created a group chat for the team._

_I look at my phone to see that everyone has stopped messaging. Whatever. I kept walking home from the store. I started hearing footsteps and quickly turned around. Nothing was there. I shook it off as my imagination for a while. Until I feel someone grab my shoulder._

_I'm pulled into an alleyway by a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His stare seemed to pierce my soul, which made me shake under his gaze. I don't know why, but I was scared of this man. The man puts his hand around my neck without saying a word. No matter how hard I try, my body stays paralyzed in fear, I can't fight back. My phone is in my back pocket...I just need to get it and message the new group chat. I hear a clink of a belt being undone. My knees buckle as I try to hold myself up. I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to accept it. I feel my clothes start to be peeled off and thrown onto the cold December snow. Arms snake around my small waist, stopping to play with my nipples. I shiver in discomfort. I don't want this. This is not how I want to lose my virginity. I'm scared, make it stop. I feel him enter me, he's at least 5 inches. This hurts...it hurts...stop...I can't speak. My mind is fogged, and I can't do anything. I want this to fucking stop. I want him to finish already. He keeps going...kill me...please. I don't want this. I want to be innocent and pure, now I'm just disgusting._

_After what feels like forever, he finished and leaves me to get dressed. The sun is setting. I want to die..._

_⚠️⚠️TW OVER⚠️⚠️_


End file.
